Gravitation: Version 1 0: Resident Evil
by SoraLover1
Summary: Hey ya'll! Shuichi and the gang are stuck in the NG building and have to get to the control room to get out...one problem...there are monsters that they have to go through in three different areas...wonder if they'll live? SY, TS, A?


Gravitation: Version 1.0: Resident Evil.

By: Soralover1

It was chaos in section B-2. Everyone in the room was panicking.

"TOHMA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! THE BUILDINGS SECURITY HAS LOCKED DOWN ALL SECTORS! C, B, AND A! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He grabbed Tohma's hand and started to run to a window.

Tohma mumbled. "Damn, what the hell made it go so whack….?!" He helped K ram at the window.

"Damn, only a crack. We have to do something now! DAMN THIS FRECKIN COMPUTER!" He started to ram at the window again.

Tohma grabbed his arm. " I think there is an override room on sector B1…but I'll need help to get past the security."

K looked at him astonishingly. "Your kidding me? You know the override code?! OHH MAN YOU SO FRIGIN ROCK TOHMA!" He hugged the man.

Tohma patted his back. "Yes, yes, now let's go before WE get drowsy and die. I'm not sure how well these gas masks work."

K nodded and started to walk slowly to the stairway. "Come on." He tried to open the door. "Ohh shit…."

Tohma sighed. " Let me try." He shoved and shoved at the door but to no avail.

K had a terrified look on his face. (A.N: yes quite rare.)

Tohma blinked with a confused look on his face.

K pointed up.

He looked up to see the camera to the security look at him.

'Bugs or any unauthorized components are not aloud in this building. Exit now or be permanently deleted.'

They sweat dropped and yelled in usion as they started to run. "OHH SHIT!"

As they ran K spotted the elevator. " THERE'S THE ELEVATOR COME ON!" He dodged a couple bullets and jumped inside. "COME ON TOHMA!" He reached his hand out to him.

Tohma kept falling when he dodged the bullets. "DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL IS IT ATTACKING US?!" He jumped and clasped K's hand.

"WHAT THE-?!" He pulled Tohma in and clicked level 'B' before the lasers could hit them. "- THAT THING HAS A LASER CANON?!" He shouted as he moved away from the beam.

They held onto the ramp bar.

Tohma's eyes were wide open. "I…I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THIS DAMN MACHINE!"

K looked at Tohma and then looked around. " Why the hell isn't it moving?!" He shouted as he pressed all of the buttons.

Tohma, after calming down spoke wit a frown. " Damn, this computer knows what the hell it's doing……..alright. We have to get to level 'B5.' Miaka, Yuki, Shuichi, Ryuichi and Noriko are there."

K let out a loud yell. "DAMN THIS FRIGING MACHINE! WORK DAMMIT!" He kicked the control panel as hard as he could.

BEEP

K blinked. "What the……?"

Tohma smiled slightly. "Good, you somehow were able to override the securities system."

K got out his gun. " Hehe, I can't WAIT to show this thing what a bad ass I am."

Tohma was about to comment but was cut off.

' Enter the security access code to proceed. I repeat. Enter the security access code to proc-'

They blinked. 'Wha…?'

BAM

They looked at the figure that came through the ceiling and gasped.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" K asked as he aimed his gun at the figure.

The figure walked over to them and took off their gas mask. "……I'm Alex. I work here as a scientist. I'm surprised to see someone else besides me and these buffoons still alive." She pointed in back.

Tohma and K looked at each other then blinked and looked in back of her.

K was the first to talk. "OHH HELL RYUICHI! SHUICHI! NORIKO! AND EVERYONE ELSE, IT'S NICE TO SEE YA!" He hugged the two singers.

"C-Can't breath…….K…." Shuichi and Ryuichi said as they started to turn red from loss of oxygen.

K released them and smiled. " Heh. Sorry guys but MAN am I glad to see you! I thought you died from the toxins in the air."

Tohma walked up to K and smiled at everyone. " I'm glad you are all safe. Miaka, are you all right?" He looked towards her.

She smirked. "Of course I am." She sighed and pointed to the girl. "But really it was that girl Alex over there who saved us. If it weren't for her we probably wouldn't be here right now."

Tohma walked over to her and put his hand out. "Thank you for saving my wife and friends. I am indeed in your debt."

She smiled and shook his hand. "It was no problem. I was just happy to help."

Yuki walked up to Alex and looked her over.

She raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?" She put her hand on her waist.

He smirked. "Nice body you got there."

She frowned. " I see your perverted as always……Eiri."

Everyone looked at her surprised.

Shuichi walked to Alex with a 'probably is' look plastered on his face. " Miss Alex, is Yuki your lover or something?"

Yuki glared at Shuichi. " Shuichi what kind of question is THAT to ask Alex."

Shuichi looked at him with a sighish, depressedish, not surprised look.

He blinked. " What?"

"……Did you……you know, DO it with her?" He pointed to her.

"……yes." He smirked.

BAM

Everyone blinked and looked horrified.

Alex punched him into the top of the ceiling. "No you did it with my older brother you jerk!" Her eyebrow was twitching.

Yuki stood up and rubbed his cheek. "Damn Alex, seems like you grew a stronger right hook."

Shuichi and everyone else were still in shock thinking the same thing, 'Remind me not to get on her bad side.'

Miaka walked up to Alex with a surprised expression. She pointed at her. "Are you saying your that scrawny, flat chested, girl who was my brothers, boyfriends, sister?!"

Tohma and everyone was just starring at her, but Shuichi was looking at Yuki.

"……Yes I'm that same girl. And it seems you haven't changed Miaka." She tried to smile as she held back her hand from hitting her.

K blinked. "Yuki,……you dated a guy?"

Tohma, Miaka, Ryuichi, and Noriko looked at him as if it were the plainest thing on earth.

He sweat dropped. "What?"

They all sighed.

Shuichi and Yuki went to the elevator door and started to push buttons.

Tohma and everyone gasped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Shuichi and Yuki looked back.

Yuki closed his eyes halfway. " What does it look like? We're trying to see how we can open this damn door."

"And intoxicate all of us? Your still as dumb as ever Eiri……" Alex sighed, as she walked to the elevator pushed past the couple, started to hack into the main computer.

K blinked. "YOU can hack?….WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "….You never asked…."

They all had a dumb founded look as they sighed thinking….

'We'll NEVER get out of here alive……'

A/N: As is so lol. Wonder if they'll live? Hehe…

Soralover1


End file.
